1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile unit support system which supports movement of a mobile unit by detecting movement information of the mobile unit using a magnetic sensor, and by sending the information to an appropriate processing system, which may be included with the mobile unit.
2. Art Relating to the Invention
In modern life, an automobile is indispensable for moving human beings and goods. On the other hand, problems arise in that traffic accidents are increased, and that smooth traffic movement is impeded by traffic jams or the like.
Recently, attempts have been made to manage movement of automobiles so that the automobiles move more safely and efficiently. In order to realize such management, it is necessary to obtain detailed information relating to the movement of each automobile and to appropriately supply this information to the automobiles or their operators.
For example, a system has been studied in which plural magnetic nails, each having a magnetic member, are embedded in a road surface, and an automobile having a magnetic sensor is moved under the guidance of these magnetic nails.
In such a prior art system, however, the sensitivity of the detection of a magnetic field formed by the magnetic nails that are embedded in a road and have a magnetic member is so low that it is not sufficient for automatically controlling an automobile. The function of such a system is restricted to a single function, such as detection of the existence of another mobile unit or guidance along a path. In order to realize such a system, however, all mobile units must be provided with a magnetic sensor. Therefore, it is difficult to construct a system in which automobiles having a magnetic sensor and those not having a magnetic sensor can coexist. In order to control an automobile in a highly safe manner, the automobile must obtain traffic information of a wide range, through a certain wireless channel, such as radio wave or light.